Un Nouveau Trio
by SansaStark434
Summary: Je ne sais vraiment pas comment résumer mon histoire. Bref je vous raconte l'histoire du nouveau trio. Découvrez Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy et Rose Minerva Weasley ! Pairing: Scorpius et Rose principalement.


Ordre des naissances dans l'histoire :

\- Teddy Lupin 1999

\- Victoire Weasley 2000

\- Molly Weasley 2002

\- Fred Weasley 2004

\- James Potter 2004

\- Lucy Weasley 2005

\- Dominique Weasley 2006

\- Scorpius Malfoy 2006 ( 14 février )

\- Rose Weasley 2006 ( 23 mars )

\- Albus Potter 2006 ( 6 mai )

\- Alice Londubat 2006

\- Roxanne Weasley 2007

\- Lily Potter 2008

\- Hugo Weasley 2008

\- Louis Weasley 2009

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

14 février 2006 :

Drago l'avait dans ses bras, cette petite chose au yeux argenté. De tout petits yeux, de toutes petites mains, de tout petits doigts. Il venait d'avoir un fils. Qu'il trouvait tout simplement magnifique. Il était assis sur une chaise juste à côté du lit d'Astoria. Astoria qui un sourire aux lèvres ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer son mari, il était obnubilé par leur fils. Tellement obnubilé qu'il n'entendit pas l'infirmière quand elle lui demanda comment il comptait l'appeler. Ce fut Astoria qui répondit, et c'est à la voix d'Astoria que Drago leva enfin les yeux :

-Scorpius.

-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Renchérit Drago avec un sourire fier.

-Joyeuse St Valentin Drago.

-Joyeuse St Valentin Astoria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

23 mars 2006 :

-Ah nanana on veut garder la surprise, on ne veut pas que cela influence notre choix pour la couleur de sa chambre ah nanana on ne veut pas être influencer nanana c'est pour lui nanana…

Toute une ribambelle de Weasley et de Weasley par alliance ainsi que M. Potter pouvaient observer la, depuis peu, Mme. Potter faire les cents pas dans un des couloirs de St Mangouste, un petit garçon de 2 ans dans les bras.

Harry tenter dans bien que mal de suivre Ginny qui n'arrêté pas ses allez retours. Finalement Harry réussi à l'arrêter et lui pris délicatement James des bras.

-Je suis là, papa est là.

-Hé mais pourquoi tu me le prends des bras !

-Tous ces allez retours ne sont pas bons pour lui Ginny. Fais un peu attention

-Tu insinues que je ne peux pas m'occuper de James ?! demanda t-elle au bord des larmes

-Non non pas du tout c'est juste que tu t'occupes déjà du super petit garçon qui grandit dans ton ventre alors moi je m'occupe de James.

Ginny les bras croisés sur la poitrine se résigna et recommença ses cents pas cette fois ci sans James dans les bras. Harry exaspéré se tourna vers George :

\- Je sais que tu t'occupes de Fred, mais tu peux surveiller James deux minutes, le temps que je m'occupe de ta petite sœur qui à cause de sa grossesse pète un câble ?

\- Bien sûr.

Et ce fut repartit Harry continuer d'essayer de calmer Ginny.

Un véritable bazar, Entre Harry qui se disputait avec Ginny, tous les beaux-frères de Harry qui eux aussi élevèrent la voix, Dominique âgé de quelques mois seulement qui pleurait dans les bras de Fleur qui essayait de la calmer mais qui en même temps s'occupait de Victoire âgé de 6 ans qui hurlait en pointant du doigt Teddy âgé de 7 ans dont les cheveux étaient devenus violet à cause de la colère. Mais aussi James et Fred qui riaient aux éclats tandis que Angelina essayait de calmer George qui était occupé à crier contre sa jeune sœur, seul Audrey qui avait laissé Molly et Lucy avec leur baby-sitter était calme.

Vu de l'extérieur ils avaient l'air de fou tous juste sorti de l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Ils se turent tous (à l'exception des enfants) quand Ron arriva haletant avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Le silence se fit et ce fut Ginny qui parla :

\- Alors ?

Ron expira :

\- Je suis fière de vous annoncer que mon première enfant est roux.

Tous, à l'exception de Ginny, applaudirent ou hurlèrent de joie, George se leva même et pris son petit frère dans ses bras.

\- Sérieusement George ?

\- Oui Ginny sérieusement, non parce que entre toi qui fait des enfants bruns et Bill qui en fait des blonds je suis fière que mon frère fasse des Weasley roux !

\- Premièrement mes enfants sont des Potter et non des Weasley…

\- BOUUUUUUU

\- Deuxièmement, MAIS BORDEL RON ON S'EN FICHE DE SA COULEUR DE CHEVEUX ! C'EST UNE FILLE OU UN GARCON ?!

\- Aaaaaah çaaaa, c'est une magnifique petite fille, il se tourna vers George, rousse. Mais venez la voir, par contre doucement Hermione a besoin de calme.

Bien que fatiguait Hermione était encore éveillé tenant Rose dans ses bras, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit Ron qui prononça un très faible « Hey », elle vit ensuite tous les Weasley arrivaient. Molly, malgré le fait que ce soit son 7 ème petit enfant, était toujours aussi émerveillé devant cette petite chose qu'elle vit pour la première fois, ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui demanda :

\- Et vous avez décidé de l'appeler comment ?

\- Rose, répondit Hermione, Rose Minerva Weasley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6 mai :

-Vraiment ?

-Oui vraiment.

Ron approcha son visage de celui d'Hermione et l'embrassa. Baiser très vite interrompu par George qui hurla :

\- Harry tu es enfin là, alors ?! Dis-moi qu'il est roux !

\- Ben en fait il n'a pas encore de cheveux.

George souffla et retourna s'asseoir

\- Et donc, vous vous êtes décidés ? Albus Severus ou Severus Albus ? demanda Hermione.

\- Eh bin en fait comme on ne sait pas encore, on a décidé de faire choisir quelqu'un. James ? Comment tu veux que ton petit frère s'appelle ?

\- Euuuuh je ne sais pas…

\- Harry Harry laisse-moi choisir ! Cria Teddy en sautillant autour d'Harry

\- Ta une idée toi Teddy ?

\- Ouiiiiii !

\- Ah bon, tu veux l'appeler comment ?

\- Teddy II !

Ils pouffèrent tous de rire.

\- Mais non Ted tu dois choisir entre Albus Severus ou Severus Albus ! En disant cela Victoire lui frappa l'arrière de la tête.

\- Aaaaaaaaah, mais c'est nul ! Appel le Teddy !

\- C'est bon Papa je sais !

\- Vas-y je t'écoute James.

\- Albus Severus.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu haut de ses 2 ans il est au courant de ce qu'il dit Harry.

\- Peut être que tu as raison Ron, mais en tout cas c'est lui qui a choisi alors voilà ta réponse Hermione, il s'appellera…

\- Albus Severus Potter. Finit Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Oui je sais je sais, c'est un chapitre très court mais bon voilà je voulais commencer par le commencement, par le tout début. Le chapitre 2 arrivera je l'espère bientôt et sera plus long. Le chapitre 2 vous montrera quelques scènes de leur enfance, et ce sera dans le chapitre 3 que l'on verra enfin Poudlard enfin bref j'espère que cela vous a plus n'hésitez pas à laisser une review -)**


End file.
